Drake, Dragons, and Dinosaurs
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Back and Jade babysit Tori's neighbor while she's sick


**Hey guys! I haven't made a story in a long time and I'm home doing nothing so now is the Time. I now present you Drake, Dragons, and Dinosaurs. Enjoy **

* * *

"Thanks guys," Tori can barely sniffle out. She has bronchitis and I offered to take care of her neighbor for her. She doesn't want to get the toddler sick.

"No problem Tori, we'll be happy to take care of Drake," I say. I look over at Jade and she has a grudgy look on her face. I poke at her to make her say she was welcome.

"What?" Jade asked after I poked her. "Oh, yeah vega your welcome. Now lets get going,"

I grab the carseat with Drake in it just giggling away. I smile because he's so adorable. I can't help to think he's my own son. I always think about the future when me and Jade are still together and get married and have our own family. I can't wait until those years. we head to the car and Jade is sitting in the passengers seat.

"Where do you think your going?" I ask.

"To sit in the car?" Jade replies in a matter of factly voice.

"No your not," I say stopping her from getting in the car again.

"Beck, what are you talking about?" She says in an exhausted tone.

"You're going to sit in the back with Drake," I say looking down at the giggling toddler.

"What why?" Jade asked.

"What if he starts to cry? Or gets hungry? Or starts to spit up? You need to take care of that," I say in a matter of fact voice.

"Why can't you look after Drake?" Jade asked.

"Because I'm driving the truck," I say with a smirk.

We drive past L.A just time waste time. Drake seemed to love it. He kept laughing at the sights which made me giggle with him once and a while. Jade just kept looking at the window trying to avoid the cutest Drake was spitting off of everyone. Drake's laugh is contagious. Drake is a very happy baby. He looked like a happy baby too. He was cute and chubby with blonde hair and brown eyes. We finally reach home and unpack the truck. Jade is really sexy carrying the car seat to my RV.

"So what's first on Drake's list of things?" Jade asked.

"Seems like he's ready to take a nap," I reply back, and with that Jade smiles.

"So what do we do to get the baby asleep?" Jade asked.

"I don't know. Im guessing just to watch tv," I reply.

Jade turns on the tv. I couldn't help to look at her butt. Her butt just looked so round in her yoga pants. She's just perfect. Everything about her. Don't tell Jade this but I'm thinking this as a test to see how good of a mother she can be. Right now she's passing.

"Jade, here, let me see the remote," Jade had no idea what the kid channels were so she had the tv on MTV. As an expert on babysitting I know exactly what the kid channels are. I turn the tv to PBS kids and Dragon tales are on.

"No, no, no, turn this off!" Jade yells.

"Why? Dragon Tales is one of the best tv shows for kids their is. I used to love this show when I was little. See? Even Drake enjoys Dragon Tales," I point to Drake and he's staring at the tv smiling and mumbling baby talk.

"One episode, then I'm not watching this show again today. Are we clear?" Jade says.

"It's clear baby," I say kissing her temple. Jade is sitting Drake in her lap playing with his hair. I guess you can say she's rocking him sorta. In a little bit Drake shortly falls asleep. We all fall asleep together. We wake up to the sound of Drake's cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. I know he won't answer but usually everyone does that to babies. There's a horrible odor coming from the kid. He needs his diaper changed. Jade is still asleep so I don't want to wake her. I take Drake and change his diaper. After a while Jade wakes up.

"So what are we doing?" Jade asked. She has no idea what I have in store.

"I was thinking we can go to the museum," I ask shyly. Jade really isn't In The mood to do anything. I can just tell. She surprised me with an answer of "okay". We pack the car because after the trip to the museum we have to take Drake back to Tori's house. We take a twenty minute drive and we arrive the museum. We pay and we walk around until something catches Drake's eyes. We stop at the dinosaur exhibit. We look around some more.

"Want to go to the shop?" Jade asked.

"Why not?" I reply. We walk into the gift shop and there's tons of kids around. We look around until Drake sees something. He has his eyes on a dinosaur stuffed animal.

"You want that?" I ask Drake. Drake giggles and nods his head rapidly up and down. I grab the stuff animal and hand it to Drake. He seems so calm. We pay for the dinosaur and leave the museum. Drake is sleeping in the back seat. That's a sign that we made his day complete. We go to Tori's house and take Drake back.

"I seriously can't thank you guys enough," Tori says.

"No problem Tori," I go back to the car with Jade. Jade seems quite and strange looking.

"What's wrong?" I ask Jade.

"I realized I actually do want a kid. After a day with Drake I think I'm ready to have a kid," Jade says.

"We'll I can make that happen," I say with a smirk. We go home and, well, I think you know what happened next.

* * *

**I thought this was cute. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
